I Know War and I Hate War
by Carpe History
Summary: Conversations between America and His boss. WW2.


**July 17, 1941**

"You know, Boss, the late night meetings have to stop." America said as he entered the President's office. "I'm still reeling from the Depression and I just really want to sleep."

The President sat at his desk, looking as tired as America felt; he gestured to the chair, "Sit, We have much to discuss and little time to do it in."

America sat, or more like collapsed, into the chair. The President gave him a level look knowing America won't like what he was about hear. "The Germans have invaded the USSR and have started bombing Great Britain. We need to something."

America sat up and glared at the president. "No, we don't, the people don't want war. Getting us into another European war will be pointless and wrong. We don't want to be involved in another world war; ….the first one was bad enough!"

"America, I don't know if we will have a choice pretty soon. Hitler's intentions worry me and-"

"That's not the point! We. Don't. Want. War," The President winced at America's tone. "And yes we do have a choice; the Neutrality Act will keep us out of Europe. And besides, you got that other act to pass, so we have to 'lend' our stuff to England anyway. We are involved enough." America was standing at this point, he glared at his boss.

"Europe is not the only place we have to worry about. Japan wants a fight, the negotiations are stalling."

"….War with Japan? No, the People still do not want war."

The president sighed, "You could be the hero, America. They need it; Mr. England and Mr. France most of all."

America's face was filled with indication. His President wants to protect America and most of his people did not want war. He, himself did not want war. War is horrible.

**December 7, 1941**

"A day meeting this time," America looked at his watch, walking in to his bosses office, "One forty five, I'm fifteen minutes late. Sorry, I hope there is still food for me!"

"Ah, you're here. Congress wants –"And that's all America heard before a blinding pain ran up his left leg causing him to gasp out. He sank to the floor clutching his leg.

"What's happening?" His boss said in surprise.

"I don't know," America rasped out. "I just hurt. It's focused but I can't tell where. It hurts…"

A Whitehouse Aid ran into the room and cried out "The Japanese have attacked Pearl Harbor!"

**December 8, 1941**

"…_.__Yesterday, December 7, 1941 - a date which will live in infamy - the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan…"_

America did not like joint sessions of congress. They were too crowed. Today it felt even worse than usual. He should be in Hawaii helping or at least getting there to help. But his leg was in so much pain. It is amazing that he was standing but standing he was; just like his President. They were going to war with the Japanese. He was so angry with Japan right now.

"…_.Yesterday the Japanese Government also launched an attack against Malaya.  
Last night Japanese forces attacked Hong Kong.__  
__…. Japanese forces attacked Guam.__  
__…. attacked the Philippine Islands.__  
__…. attacked Wake Island.__  
__And this morning the Japanese attacked Midway Island."_

He felt the moods and wants of his people change as all along the country as the news of the attack spread. No longer did his people want to stay out of the issues of the rest of the world. They wanted to get back at Japan for what had happened.

_ "….Hostilities exist. There is no blinking at the fact that our people, our territory and our interests are in grave danger……"_

The Japanese in the east. The Germens in the west. At least America was still out of Europe. That act of his boss's will help England but it's going to be harder as most of his navy was at that harbor. He was a hero and heroes don't lie. This is an act of revenge for that attack on his harbor. The ones who have died and are dying in their ships; their deaths will not be in vein.

_ "….With confidence in our armed forces, with the unbounding determination of our people, we will gain the inevitable triumph. So help us God._

_ I ask that the Congress declare that since the unprovoked and dastardly attack by Japan on Sunday, December 7, 1941, a state of war has existed between the United States and the Japanese Empire."_

**December 14 1941**

"Welcome to war, Franklin. We are in it for the long run." America ran a hand through his hair.

"The Germany and Italy have both declared war on us and we have declared war on Japan. I hate war." His boss sighed. "Go to England America. See what we can do to help."

"… Not the Pacific?" America wanted to get to Japan now. Heroes don't wait!

"We need time to build up the Navy again. And Europe is more important. Not by much but we need to win there first. Be a hero there." The president smiled but it did not reach his eyes.

"I will go." And America returned the half smile with a big one of his own.

******************************************************************

SO! I like history! I was in my US History class talking about the US entry to WW2 and the plot bunnies of my school (yes there are Rabbits on my college's campus) demanded I write this.

The American people of the 1920's and 1930's where more or less isolationists. They did not want anything to do with Europe. At all. While FDR was not, he wanted to be prepared for war. My personal Head cannon says that the countries will follow their people's popular opinion. America in this fiction follows that. When the Attack on Pearl Harbor happened people reacted like they did after 9/11. So America's opinions changed too.

Any other questions or constructive criticisms or anything like that.... please review!


End file.
